Cita a ciegas
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Despues tendria que agradecerle a sus amigos por dejarlo plantado. Para Aniyasha.


_Para Aniyasha por ganar el segundo lugar en el concurso centena._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>Cita a ciegas<span>_

Mas de una hora tarde, eso si que era ridículo.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Minato Namikaze se pregunto por enésima vez porque había aceptado salir a cenar con Fugaku si desde que su amigo se había puesto de novio tenia la maldita costumbre de dejarlo plantado. Por lo menos eso tenía su lado bueno.

— Parece que te dejaron plantado Mina-chan –Dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

—No me digas Mina-chan, Kushina, no me parece divertido –Contesto sin volverse a mirarla.

—Y a mi no me divierte que tenga que venir a buscarte cada vez que tu cita se arruina –Respondió la pelirroja apartando su silla –Vamos hasta Ichiraku, detesto estos lugares tan elegantes donde un panecillo cuesta el salario de un mes.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, el rubio se limito a seguir a su amiga a la salida del lujoso restaurante.

Hace un par de meses por alguna razón casi todos sus amigos decidieron que era hora de que tuviera novia y empezaron a organizarle citas, ya sea que quisiera o no. Algo realmente curioso era que en la mayoría de las veces o le decían mal la hora o directamente lo dejaban plantado. Y siempre tenia que ser en lugares en donde un vaso de agua costaba lo mismo que una cena para cinco personas. En momentos como este era que agradecía que su sensei estuviera de misión, lo único que le faltaba era escucharlo gritar a los cuatro vientos que su estudiante estaba perdiendo facultades.

Al sentir el olor de la comida se le hizo agua la boca, el Sandaime lo tuvo yendo de un lado a otro desde el desayuno y apenas había comido algo. Acelero el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

^_^…^_^…^_^…^_^…^_^…^_^

El dueño del local dejo los tazones de ramen sobre la barra mientras miraba el reloj por enésima vez en la última media hora. Si no se equivocaba estarían allí en 3…2…1.

—Dos tazones de miso ramen por favor –Pidió una pareja sentándose en ese momento y devorando los platos recién servidos.

— ¿Cómo pueden tener hambre si vienen de un restaurante? –Pregunto Teuchi.

—Yo iba a cenar con Fugaku y Mikoto… -Comenzó a decir el rubio.

—Y volvieron a dejarlo plantado –Finalizo la pelirroja rodando los ojos- Todavía no entiendo como es que no ha cerrado ese maldito restaurante.

—Tengo entendido que es un lugar muy popular para las parejas –Se metió el dueño volviendo a la cocina.

—No se preocupe Teuchi-sama, Mina-chan y yo siempre preferiremos su local a cualquier comedorcito de segunda. Es mas, prometo que si me caso algún día me caso la recepción será en Ichiraku Ramen –Minato estuvo a punto de ahogarse al imaginarse a media aldea apilada frente al mostrador del local. Era mas fácil pensar en eso que en ver a Kushina casada.

—Seria un verdadero honor, pero no puedo aceptarlo –Se disculpo el dueño asustado. Kushina por si sola podría dejarlo sin provisiones por un mes, más Uzumaki seguro lo dejaban en la ruina. Encima ella venia de una familia numerosa.

—No me has contestado Mina-chan –Señalo la kunoichi- ¿Volvieron a dejarte plantado?

—No me digas Mina-chan –Protestaba solo por costumbre, llevaba años diciéndole así y ya se había acostumbrado.

—Tomare eso como un sí –Lanzo un suspiro molesta- Debiste seguir mi ejemplo y negarte a entrar en su juego desde el principio –Eso sin mencionar que amenazo con castrar a sus amigos si se les ocurría emparejarla. Pensó en dar el ejemplo con Fu-baka, pero entendieron de inmediato.

—No pensé que seria tan alo al principio, creí que con solo un par de citas me dejarían tranquilo.

"_Yo también" _Pensó Kushina pidiendo mas ramen. Si Mikoto, Yoshino, Hiroko y las demás no fueran sus amigas las habría matado por ponerse a jugar a las casamenteras. Lo único que podía hacer, además de esperar a Minato, era asegurarse que la fan girl loca de turno no tuviera intenciones de presentarse. No por nada era la hija de un verdadero experto en tortura.

—Mina-chan, tienes que aprender a decirles que no. Si fueras cualquier otra persona estarías ya diez metros bajo tierra o volando con destino a Iwa de una patada en el trasero.

—Creo que Suna esta un poco mas cerca –Dijo en tono de broma para después añadir- Si supieras por que hago esto te sorprenderías.

— ¿Es mucho pedir que molesten a otros?

—El único que sigue sin pareja, además de nosotros es Hizashi.

—Y el muy tramposo no pierde oportunidad para ir de misión –Por enésima vez maldijo al Sandaime por haberla suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Como si hacer estallar el baño de su oficina fuera para tanto, no era su culpa que el embajador del país del Te estuviera allí cuando ocurrió.

—Siempre puedes ir a visitar a tu familia como ultimo recurso –Recordó Minato rogando por que no siguiera su consejo.

— ¿Y dejarte solo con esta locura? Para cuando regrese pensaras que eres Gamabunta. Además ya fui el mes pasado para la casi boda de Arashi.

—Nunca me contaste que paso allí.

—Nada que merezca mencionarse: Mi padre llego tarde por estar torturando a un pobre infeliz; Kas era el padrino y perdió los anillos la noche anterior jugando a las cartas; algunos de mis primos se quedaron dormidos a mitad de la ceremonia; Takeshi y Tamako se pelearon y compitieron por ver quien conseguía mas citas; Shinta se puso nervioso y tomo un par de copas de mas, uniéndose mas tarde a la sinfonía de ronquidos –Hizo una pausa para ver si se le olvidaba algo- El vestido de novia se incendio; Arisu, mi sobrina de tres años, le propuso matrimonio a Nagato, para disgusto de su padre y diversión de Yahiko (Konan tampoco parecía muy feliz que digamos); una de las tías estiradas de Takara hizo un comentario acerca de tener hijos fuera del matrimonio y mi madre la uso como muñeco de practica de su ultimo veneno. Al final el pastor se marcho llorando antes de que dijeran los votos.

— ¿Solo eso? –Pregunto Minato mientras el dueño y él se esforzaban por no reírse.

—Lo normal en una boda estilo Uzumaki, excepto que nade se coló para secuestrar a un invitado. Como Takara es de Kiri tuvimos que aumentar la seguridad para prevenir un ataque. Eso incluyo que me vigilaran y no me dejaran entrar a mi tienda de bromas favorita hasta después de la casi boda, casi me pierdo de la promoción de bombas de olor que pensaba hacerle probar a Fu-baka diciéndole que eran caramelos.

—No quiero saber como vas a convencerlo –Dijo el rubio preguntándose por que sus amigos no entendían por que no le interesaba ninguna chica. Nunca le molesto que se pusieran de novios, tenia a cierta pelirroja a su lado que le hacia compañía en cualquier momento. La única razón por la que acepto ser parte de toda esta locura es porque le dijeron que si no lo hacia hubieran empezado a organizarle citas a Kushina, y solo con la condición de que nunca fuera en Ichiraku ramen, ese lugar era de ellos y de nadie mas. No tenia idea de que la pelirroja había hecho un trato similar para que le dijeran donde y cuando era cada cita de su amigo para aparecerse por "casualidad".

Escondiendo una sonrisa, Teuchi siguió preparando los fideos. Para ser dos de los mejores ninjas de su aldea, era ridículo lo fácil que cayeron en una treta tan simple. Sus amigos sabían que Minato acepto solo por Kushina, y decidieron aprovechar eso en su beneficio. Lo mandaban a lugares tan elegantes, sabiendo que no querría comer nada hasta que aparecieran, y lo dejaban esterando a la pelirroja, que inocentemente creía que sus amigas le hicieron caso a sus protestas. Salían juntos y venían hasta su local, en donde comenzaba la verdadera cita entre dos personas que claramente deberían estar juntas.

Sin estar al tanto de las maquinaciones de sus amigos, Minato se reía mientras escuchaba los planes de Kushina para molestar a Fugaku, pensando que después tendría que agradecerles a él y a Mikoto por dejarlo plantado otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

_Yo me había comprometido a ayudar con la campaña centena escribiendo uno de los One-shot, así que aquí esta (aunque creo que me quedo un poco largo)_

_Desde hace rato quería escribir una historia en la que dejaran plantado a Minato. No es que me guste verlo sufrir (a diferencia de a su sensei :P) es solo que nunca me lo pude imaginar terminando una relación._

_Takara es el nombre de la que será la esposa de Arashi, el hermano mayo de Kushina, y Arisu es la hija de ambos. Su historia es bastante complicada, se conocieron durante la guerra y ella casi lo mata :)_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
